A Conflict of Interest
by LadyKatie
Summary: James Wilson has secrets. And he’s not all that good of a liar. HouseWilson very light slash. Set sometime in the future. oneshot


**Description: James Wilson has secrets. And he's not all that good of a liar. HouseWilson very light slash. Set sometime in the future.**

**Disclaimer: House M.D. is the property of FOX/NBC and David Shore. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: Just a little something to keep me occupied until the next new episode. I'm all about being involved in politics and the election, but the debates have been ruining my TV shows the past couple weeks!**

A Conflict of Interest

By LadyKatie

"It's not that simple," Wilson said carefully.

Cuddy's eyebrows furrowed together. "How could it not be? He doesn't want to go, you make him go. You've done it before."

"There's a conflict of interest."

She rolled her eyes. "Could you put aside your roll as House's enabler for five seconds and help me out? All I want is for him to show up. He just has to wear a suit and be here. I'm not going to force him to even talk to anyone. You know I hate admitting it, but his name means something and it would help out."

"It's not my enabling that causes the conflict exactly."

"Then what's the problem?"

"His plans for that night are with me."

"So cancel."

"They're… special plans. They can't really be cancelled. And be fair, you don't really _need_ him here to get donations."

"What do you mean you can't cancel them? You have tickets somewhere?" Her eyes narrowed. "No, because you would have just said so instead of saying they were special. So that means whatever it is has to be a secret. House is up to something?"

"No."

"Then what could the two of you be doing that you can't tell me?"

"It's personal."

She took in Wilson's posture and facial expression with interest. He was extremely uncomfortable and if anyone else acted like this she wouldn't try to force herself into personal business, but this intrigued her. What could be so personal between House and Wilson that she couldn't know? And so important that Wilson would let House blow off his job?

"Is everything okay? He's not in some kind of trouble, is he?"

"No, but I think _I_ am," Wilson mumbled.

"What the hell is going on?"

Why was it that Cuddy was the one person he couldn't lie to?

"He's not in any trouble. I promise. But he would kill me if I told you."

"I just want to know what's more important than my fundraiser!"

"You let people off the hook for those all the time."

"When they or a family member are sick. House isn't. Except for in the head."

"And there was that time that the medical conference was the same week as my anniversary and you understood why I didn't go."

"You and House's anniversary? What, it was ten years ago today he first stole your food?"

Wilson blushed bright red and his answer came out in stutters.

"Not… no. I only… I mean there could, you know, be other important reasons… besides illness."

"Whatever's going on here House did a good job of scaring you into not telling. Which means I'll have to go straight to him."

She left her office with a superior look that said clearly she was going to win this one. Wilson whipped his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed House.

"Hey Jimmy," he greeted cheerfully. "You wanna come over here and watch Kutner explain how he almost killed a patient?"

"Cuddy is on the way. She asked why you can't go to the fundraiser and I didn't know what to say."

"So you told the truth or what?"

"No! Not really. But I couldn't lie."

Hose rolled his eyes. "You have a very selective sense of morality."

"She caught me off guard," he said defensively. "The word anniversary was mentioned and I freaked out."

"She's just outside my office. Gotta go."

Just as House ended the call, the glass door swung open, admitting one aggravated Dean of Medicine.

"no doubt you and Wilson were just corroborating your story," she said, gesturing to House's phone.

"What? No, that was my hairdresser reminding me I have an appointment to get highlights this afternoon."

She huffed in annoyance. "You need to attend the fundraiser Thursday night since it directly benefits your department. I'm giving you one chance to tell me why you won't be there. After that it's extra clinic hours as punishment."

He sighed, making a good show of his reluctance. "Okay. Thursday is the one-year anniversary of when Wilson and I started fucking."

Kutner and Thirteen both froze with shock. Foreman rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. Taub was unfortunate enough to have been taking a sip of coffee when the announcement was made and consequently spent the next several seconds trying not to choke. Cuddy's eyebrows shot up for a fraction of a second before logic told her that it was another one of House's really bad jokes. She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Fine, don't take me seriously. You'd better be there Thursday or you and Wilson each get six extra clinic hours."

When she was gone House looked at his team.

"She didn't buy it, did she?"

Kutner was all too curious about it. "So are you and Wilson really…?"

"He was obviously lying to Cuddy to get out of going to her event," Taub snapped, annoyed that anyone would actually take it seriously.

"Obviously," House agreed sardonically. He pulled out his phone and dialed Wilson. "It's actually the anniversary of when we decided all the fucking meant that we were a couple. He's so particular about those things."

He didn't watch the looks on their faces at that bit of news because Wilson had just answered his phone.

"She's gone… Well, let me put it this way, you either come to the fundraiser as my date or we spend quality time in the clinic next week… Oh don't get your panties in a knot, they were going to find out sooner or later… Yes…" He glanced up at the team then, smiling at the looks of confusion. "No, I think they're taking it well."


End file.
